Why It's... It's... Brilliant!
"Do you know what I think it's time for?" :— The catchphrase of WIIB and the James Mason Moment Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was a satirical news show produced by Channel TST between The First Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars ''to fill the gap. With the filming for ''Extreme ''being done by other people, the Jonateer had time to work on other shows, and ''WIIB ''was one of them. The show starred Rellik (MasterVideoable/MrHappyRam/MrRellikSir) and the Jonateer with guests in each episode. The show's intro was uploaded as a teaser, demonstrating the show's early usage of TST memes: the five characters seen moving around the screen are Brian Blessed (famed from his ''HIGNFY ''appearance), Hagrid (famed from 'You're a wizard, Harry'), Charlie Sheen (famed from ''Winning), James Mason (famed from Eddie Izzard's impression) and the 'bloke from the Old Spice advert'. The three characters in the last shot are Jon and Rellik alongside a 'guest star', represented by a Kerry sex doll. The characters are drawn in the style of the as-of-yet unresurrected Baghead: Army Invasion. Kerry's hair was made brown as opposed to the ginger usually given to her, since the original character was actually a brunette. In June 2012, WIIB ''was inducted into the 'Full Throttle' movement, and has yet to be removed. In August 2012 further developments turned ''WIIB ''into ''Why It's... It's... Brilliant: Full Throttle. Full Throttle ''is described in further detail further down the page. In October 2012 at the beginning of Series 3, Rellik resigned from his position as host, leaving Jon as the only permanent host for the remainder of the series. The theme song used in the 'teaser' intro was Schmoyo's ''Winning - A Song By Charlie Sheen, but this was changed for the first episode to royalty-free music called Hamster March, and for the second series was changed once again to 'Presenterator'. In the third series the intro was changed again and given a Doctor Who theme; following Rellik's resignation, the Doctor Who intro was only ever used in S2E08. The intro was then redesigned for 2014's relaunched third series. Concept The Jonateer and Rellik, credited in the Series 1 trailer as Jon Nicoll (the only instance of this) and Joshua Griffin, had permanent roles on the show, while the third role on the show was filled by a different person each week. The trio would take a look at some of the more obscure news stories with a humourous approach, originally intending to close each episode with a moral. Each episode featured the James Mason moment; however S1E06 broke this tradition when James Mason's role was filled by James May after WIIB heard that James Mason had been booked for Never Mind The Buzzcocks. In 2013, after Rellik's resignation and Series 3's collapse, a relaunch of WIIB was proposed to those who had shown interest in taking part in Series 3, where the series would take a less news-based theme, allowing the schedule to be more flexible. Instead, stories would be proposed by the guests, and the show would become more of a podcast style series. Three episodes using this new format were recorded, with a fourth planned but abruptly halted by in-call problems for one of the guests. 2014 saw the original news format return. Appearances 27 appearances *The Jonateer (present in all but S3E03) 24 appearances *Rellik (present in all but SXE01 and the Pants on a Rainy Day episodes) 4 appearances *Charleh Dangermaus (S1E06*,07 , S2E03*, Pants on a Rainy Day) 3 appearances *Jimmeh/WTLNetwork (S1E03,06*, S2E07) 2 appearances *Abbey (S1E05,07) *Scott (S1E09, S2E02) *TheWanderingHooligan (S1E02, S2E04) *Alex (S1E01, S2E05) *Dylan (S2E06, SXE01) *Alastair (S1E08, Pants on a Rainy Day) *Doctor (Pants on a Rainy Day, S3E06) 1 appearance *Carlton (S1E04) *Michael "Twat Face" Plumpton (S1E06) *Connah (S1E07) *Alejandro (S2E01) *Nathan Boot (S2E03) *Kerry (SXE01) *Mango (Pants on a Rainy Day) *Toby (Pants on a Rainy Day) *Uncle Braddles (Pants on a Rainy Day) *Dusty (S3E02) *Blubbit (S3E03) *Chris (S3E04) *Duchess (S3E06) * Brought in to replace a departed guest. These appearances are still counted as a whole. Alongside the third roles on the show, there have been other guest appearances. The first of these 'non-guest guests' was Bradley in S1E03; using stock footage an audio clip was created which made the audience think Bradley had opened the show and then been shot (by James Mason). Scott was the first guest to return after the new series, first appearing in Series 1 and then appearing in Series 2. Jimmy was the first guest to appear twice in one series, although his second Series 1 appearance in the Halloween episode was not for the full episode. As of his third appearance on the show, Charleh has had more appearances on the show than anyone, despite never appearing on an episode as a solo guest and being brought in as a substitute in two of his three appearances. The first guest to be replaced was Michael "Twat Face" Plumpton after leaving the Halloween episode only a few minutes in. Currently the longest gaps between a guest's appearances include Chris with a 12 episode gap, and Alex with a 14 episode gap. Episodes Series 1 (2011) Being the first series, Series 1 of Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was composed mostly of experimental ideas. Originally, each episode would feature a Movie Moment section, but this idea was lost in the first episode - mainly because the episode was long enough as it was, spanning over 50 minutes in its raw format. The second episode was recorded as audio-only, and took on a similar form to Rellik's typographies. By episode 5, the majority of the show had been decided. Despite what appeared to be a smoothly-flowing series, schedules and episode recordings were turbulent. For example, the first episode was originally intended to be recorded in the week that the intro was originally uploaded, and the news stories featured in the final pilot were actually from that week. Also, guest problems meant that episode 3 was delayed by almost a whole week, eventually uploaded out of schedule the next Saturday. Twice over the course of Series 1, Jon posted an apology video claiming that WIIB would probably be cancelled due to problems between the three hosts, but these videos were removed once that week's episode was recorded. Also, an overall scheduling problem meant that almost a month passed between episodes 9 and 10 to ensure that the series finale was the Christmas episode. Series 2 (2012) Series 2 featured a new theme tune and a new intro which highlighted some of Series 1's news stories in the form of animations, similar to the way Have I Got News For You ''parodied news stories in their intro. The return to the old regime was once again unsteady, and the first few episodes were filmed, edited and uploaded all in one day due to a lack of time. However, the series began on a high note with two good guests and two excellent episodes, followed by the unlucky thirteenth episode in the show's run, where for the first time since Halloween 2011 a guest had to be replaced (although this time the guest was reinstated, at which point S2E03 collapsed). The following episode had been originally planned for Mother's Day, but for this reason was not filmed in time for broadcast. For similar reasons, the next episode was also delayed by a week, but the reason in this case was the chosen recording schedule conflicted with Rellik's mother's birthday. The series was promoted in parallel by the new - as of December 2011 - Facebook page , which would be mentioned at the end of each episode and, in turn, post the new episode on its wall. To date, ''WIIB ''is the only TST project to have its own Facebook page. Due to the time taken in preparing for WIIB, Series 2 was the first series to feature less than ten episodes. Also, a late change to the schedule meant that the series ended with a special episode: rather than celebrating a national holiday, like the Series 1 finale, Series 2's finale celebrated the end of the Jonateer's compulsary school life, along with other students at that time. Later that year, planning for Series 3 commenced, but the series opener featured a last minute change to the lineup, with Rellik being unable to record or even appear. His role in this episode was not filled; instead, the two guests were both considered as guest hosts. Following the recording, however, Rellik resigned from his position as host, leaving Jon as the only person to appear in all WIIB episodes; meanwhile, the intentions for the Series 3 guest stars were now to search for a potential replacement host and editor. Thus, each episode would feature a different editor and thus a different execution style. A few months after the episode's release, it was relisted as a special episode and is no longer considered a Series 3 episode. "Pants on a Rainy Day" (2013) In early 2013, it had been planned to relaunch Why It's... It's... Brilliant as a less news based series, featuring stories that were not affected as considerably by the passing of time, allowing more work to be done on editing. Recording for the new series started in July 2013. Although the footage for all three recorded 2013 episodes survive, priority and scheduling has meant that, as of January 2014, the episodes are still to be broadcast. It is likely that the three episodes will be combined as a clip show. In June 2014 with the relaunch of the original format WIIB, sixteen minutes worth of the original 2013 recordings were spliced out and are intended to be released in an intentionally low quality, as if they were the surviving remnants of a lost episode leaked via bootleg. Series 3 (2014) In June 2014, it was announced on the Facebook page that Why It's... It's... Brilliant was returning for a third series with the original format, bringing Rellik back as host and the standard news story format. In order to make setting the 'template' for future episodes easier, only Jon and Rellik appeared in the first episode of the series, allowing the introduction of new skit 'On a Scale From Geordie Impression to Brilliant'. Jon was absent for the recording of S3E03, his first absence after 24 episodes. It was explained in the episode that he was away visiting James Mason in Masonia. The intended sixth episode of the series, for release 20th July, was ultimately not recorded, nor was the intended 'behind the scenes' episode. As such, the week's episode was missed and the series resumed the following week. The series' early end - two episodes earlier than intended - would not be addressed until 20th January 2015 in an episode of ''What's Really Happening, where it was explained that the plan was to do the final two episodes of series 3 as normal. The possibility of a fourth series was left in doubt with the announcement of Double Dyed Salimeter. Sections and Skits Used Skits The James Mason Moment (S1E01-S2E07) Making its first appearance in the first episode and known for the oft-repeated phrase 'Do you know what I think it's time for?', the James Mason Moment was the first of WIIB's skits. Towards the end of each episode, an image of the late James Mason would be shown for around ten seconds with no real purpose. However, on some occasions the James Mason picture was relevant to the episode; for example, in S1E07, James Mason was seen with a packet of cookies given to him to keep him on the show after he had been replaced in S1E06 by James May. As a character, James Mason was one of the five original heads to appear in the intro, but didn't make a 'live' appearance on the show until S1E06 when he interrupted the episode, furious at being replaced by James May after rumour about being booked for Never Mind The Buzzcocks. He appeared in the unique S1E06 and S1E10 intros and then reappeared again in the Series 2 intro. In S2E08, it was announced that the James Mason Moment would be retired after only seventeen uses (S2E08 was already long enough as it was). Jon and Rellik then went on to reassure the audience that James Mason had not been treated badly and was instead spending his retirement on the the eponymous island of Masonia, where tourists could visit and see the burning wicker statues of Jon and Rellik. In order to explain Jon's absense from S3E03, it was said that he had gone to Masonia for the weekend to visit James Mason. On a Scale from Geordie Impression to Brilliant (S3E01-?) Replacing the James Mason Moment for Series 3, the hosts would rate the three news stories of the week from Geordie Impression (the worst), Rehab and Brilliant (the best). The story with the most 'brilliance' won the 'Moment' for that episode; in a similar fashion to the James Mason Moment, music would play while a picture related to the story would appear. What Have We Learnt (S3E02-?) Although the first episode of the series closed with Rellik asking Jon what he thought of the reboot, subsequent episodes of the third series closed with the hosts asking each other what they had learned in that episode. Unutilised/Cut Skits Alternating Skit Trial (SXE01) After the James Mason Moment was dropped at the end of Series 2, it was intended for two different skits to be used and 'trialed' throughout the following series, with each one receiving four different instances. The first of these skits appeared in 'Latex Fetishism, Eighties Icons and Sexually Transmitted Vision' and was Words of Wisdom, in which one host would impersonate a celebrity to provide a witty comment in the form of a motivational phrase or saying. Its first instance appeared in S3E01 with Dylan impersonating Vladimir 'Please-put-it-in' Putin, but was cut out to save time. Movie Moment (S1E01) While planning for the first episode, it was intended for a section to feature at the end where the hosts would talk about and criticise films they recently saw. However, when the episode was being recorded, the recording itself was over forty minutes in length, and thus the Movie Moment was cut out and not returned. All that had been planned was for Jon to talk about Senna ''and Rellik to talk about ''Mr Popper's Penguins; the skit was likely to come before the James Mason Moment. Spooky Stories (S1E06) S1E06, the Halloween special, originally intended to feature a section where the hosts shared spooky stories. However, after the original guest left, the higher priority was to find a replacement guest. In the end, the only unique element to S1E06 was the James May ''Moment, followed by James Mason's own enraged entrance and Jon's return with what he believed 'saved the day' - a recording of WALL-E saying his own name. Reception, Criticism and Controversy Throughout Series 1 and 2, WIIB failed to increase in popularity, receiving very little attention from communities outside of those directly linked with TST, and few episodes recieved over 100 views by the end of Series 2. As far as thoughts about this are concerned, Jon considers the reason for its lack of popularity to be the aesthetic qualities - viewers detered by the thumbnails being consistently of the Skype call, thus suggesting a lack of visuals throughout the videos. As with TST Robot Wars, WIIB has in more recent times also been victim to specified attacks. The most notable of these thus far arose in June 2012, when S1E06 guest star claimed that the law would be involved if TST did not take down S1E06, as it revealed to the public his name and appearance (through the Skype call visuals). In the Series 2 finale (S2E08), Rellik made disparaging remarks about three-time guest WTLNetwork. While Jimmeh (WTLNetwork) himself was not insulted by the comments, a conversation between the two following the incident led Rellik to refuse Jimmeh another appearance on the show. On the other hand, co-host Jon was and is still frustrated by the comments made by Rellik during the episode and feels that it was completely unwarranted and should not have been done in such a public manner, if at all. In terms of reception, after the release of the Series 2 finale it seemed that few viewers watched the full episode, as many were asking when Series 3 was due to start. Analysis of the audience retention graphs for episodes throughout the series showed that most of the audience was lost long before the James Mason Moment. Following the retiring of the James Mason Moment, it is intended for Series 3 episodes to be shorter in length. Inside Jokes *Jamaican Cheryl Cole/"People of place here" (S1E01 debut) During the 'Japanese economy haircut' story in "Birthdays, Shoes and The Economy", the theory arose that the leftover hair was going to Cheryl Cole and her 'natural hair extensions'. Rellik then remarked about Cheryl Cole becoming Emporer of Japan, to which Jon contributed with a terrible Geordie accent saying 'People of Japan; we will get our hair cut and we will talk like Jamaicans'. Since her debut, 'Jamaican Cheryl Cole' has appeared in many scenarios, including Bradford, Scotland, Krufts and 'the music world'. Considering how early she appeared in the series, she is one of the truly iconic WIIB memes and is clearly the longest-running. For Series 3, the joke was used to a greater extent as part of the replacement for The James Mason Moment in the new section 'On A Scale From Geordie Impression to Brilliant', inwhich the worst news story was rated in comparison to Jon's Geordie impression. *Big Nickel (S1E02 debut) In "Dogs, Monkeys and Bacon Burglars", the phrase 'if I had a nickel' was repeated several times. The word 'nickel' was accompanied by a picture of the Big Nickel. The Big Nickel joke has not been used outside of its debut episode thus far, but was mentioned briefly in "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases". It was brought up again by Rellik in "Bouncing Big Boys and Scandalous Sprinkles". *Bardley on Jupter (S1E03 debut) During the 'Jupiter distress flare' story, a comment was made about the distress flare being Bardley. In subsequent episodes, Jupiter and Bardley have often been coupled together, such as in "Why It's... It's... A Brilliant Halloween" and "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs". *Kerry (S1E03 debut) Although it has been said that Kerry was first brought up by "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases" guest star Jimmy - apparently spoiling the two episode record that had gone on without mentioning her - she was in fact first mentioned in the previous episode by Jon, despite his insistence on letting the meme die, when referring to the dog-riding monkey as 'Mon-kerry'. She was referenced once again during the 'Justin Beiber baby scandal' story in "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs" by Rellik while Jon was trying to find the name of the mother. As the story developed, Jon claimed that "the image of Justin Beiber shagging Kerry for thirty seconds in a backstage lavatory is one that is going to haunt him for the rest of his living days." Despite being referenced in parallel project TST Beliefs: How We Got Here, Kerry has not been referenced since S1E10, although S2E06 Dylan Brown was determined to break the six episode record and referenced Kerry in the original recording, only for both references to be cut out of the final broadcast. Eventually Kerry himself appeared in S3E01, presumably bringing with his arrival a new era of the Kerry meme. *Rehab (S1E04 debut) While talking about the 'Irish pub bull' story, Rellik attempted to make a joke about bull rehab twice, but on both occasions the joke was ignored. In subsequent episodes, the word 'rehab' has been thrown in to signify a failed joke. While hosts and guests may not have used the joke directly in some episodes, on several ocassions the viewers have helped out by commenting with the word 'REHAB'. The audience participation surrounding this meme makes it one of the most used alongside Jamaican Cheryl Cole. For Series 3, the joke was used to a greater extent as part of the replacement for The James Mason Moment in the new section 'On A Scale From Geordie Impression to Brilliant', inwhich the middle ground news story was rated in comparison to Rellik's rehab joke and the meme's subsequent overuse. *Friesland (S1E09 debut) While not considered by some to be a genuine WIIB meme - rather, it was forced by S1E09 guest Scott - the Friesland references have been in large numbers since their debut in Scott's first guest appearance. The use of the 'Friesland' meme was not so frequent in other following episodes until S2E02 where Scott returned as guest once more, and is now considered by Jon to be a WIIB meme 'in Scott's own little circle'. *All Two Of Them (S1E01 debut) It is not a secret that Jon never thinks highly of his work, and even WIIB is one of the shows he thinks could be much better. In S1E01 he first made a reference to the audience at home when Rellik insulted Germans, claiming there were only two viewers in a house together. The same joke has been used on several other ocassions - even by Rellik in some instances. *The Spoilers Harmonica (S1E10 debut) Towards the end of Series 1, Series 2 would unconciously be mentioned during an episode. On these ocassions, Rellik would jokingly play loudly his harmonica to block out the audience's memory. The joke continued up until the Series 1 finale, where Jon tried to stop him and explain properly that Series 2 was coming. The joke continued into the following series, although in future appearences the harmonica would appear whenever 'the future' was mentioned, such as in S2E07 when Jon talks about the possibility of discussing 'fugging' in Series 4. *"The Next Story!" (S1E04 debut) During the first two series, one of the hosts would occasionally interject with "Do you know what I think it is time for?" to break up an awkward conversation, severe topic diversion or silence, hinting to the forthcoming James Mason Moment. The joke later became a standard segue in episodes between news stories, particularly in the third series. Its first appearance was a joking suggestion by Rellik, when Jon decided to break up the silence with "Do you know what I think it's time for?" and Rellik said he should have followed this up with "The next story!". *"Just Lost the type Demographic" (S3E0? debut) During a news story, if a particular animal, hobby, or type of person was being talked about excessively and in a particularly mocking fashion, one of the hosts would regrettably add "Well, we've just lost the subject demographic" or something to that theme. In "The Poos, the Bad (Hair Day) and the Flirty" the joke was varied when Chris claimed that the show had successfully retained the beastiality demographic. Trivia *Despite not being big visually, all but one of the first nineteen episodes are released in HD. *Not counting the 2013 upload of the First War Football Final footage, WIIB is the only TST series to have been present for every year the channel has been running until 2015. Each year has seen at least one series, with the exception of 2013 which saw the attempted relaunch, later compiled into ''Pants on a Rainy Day. There were no new WIIB-based uploads in 2015, as Double Dyed Salimeter was intended to replace it at this point. *The one-off episode Latex Fetishism, Sexually Transmitted Vision and Eighties Icons was the final TST video to use an original 2011 ident until 2015's Brick by Brick. Gallery Santasleigh.png|The WIIB Christmas sleigh with Charlie Sheen at the wheel. Wiibwikipicture.png|The logo seen in all Series 1 episodes bar Halloween and Christmas episodes. wiibhallowiki.png|The Halloween episode featured a different intro. Thumbnail Ep 1.jpg|The thumbnail for S3E01 Thumbnail Ep 2.jpg|The thumbnail for S3E02 Thumbnail Ep 3.jpg|The thumbnail for S3E03 Thumbnail Ep 4.jpg|The thumbnail for S3E04 Thumbnail Ep 5.jpg|The thumbnail for S3E05 ﻿ Category:Channel TST Series Category:Explicit Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:The Awesome Chronicles